As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
There are a number of different types of memory cards and/or devices that can be connected to an information handling system, such as a minicard, an open NAND flash interface (ONFI) card, a universal serial bus (USB) memory, and the like. Each type of card and/or device needs a connector to provide communication between the card and the motherboard of the information handling system. The cards and connectors usually require specific footprints or areas on the motherboard.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.